


i fall into the thought of you

by woozi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, for once this isnt something sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozi/pseuds/woozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is very pretty and Chanyeol is very in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i fall into the thought of you

Sometimes, Baekhyun is just stupidly pretty. 

It takes Chanyeols’ breath away. He examines the curve of Baekhyun’s face, his pretty, dark eyelashes that faintly tickle Chanyeol’s arm every time he blinks, the slope of his nose, the tiny beauty mark above his lip, the delicate curve of his cupids bow…

“Stop staring.” Baekhyun’s voice feigns annoyance, but Chanyeol’s gaze doesn’t waver. Baekhyun has long since stopped flushing every time Chanyeol stared for too long, but sometimes if he goes into detail he can get his fair skin to turn a nice shade of crimson.

“Can’t help it.” Chanyeol murmurs, his fingers moving to stroke at the sharp bump of his hipbone. Baekhyun pushes his face into Chanyeols shoulder, and immediately, Chanyeol decides he doesn’t like Baekhyun hiding from him.

He wiggles his shoulder around until Baekhyun lifts his head up. He’s glaring but Chanyeol isn’t intimidated. He smiles at him instead, white teeth all in his face. Baekhyun doesn’t smile back and instead lets his head fall on Chanyeol’s chest this time. Chanyeol wishes they were in bed right now. It had been a long day at rehearsal and he knows Baekhyun’s exhausted because he is too, but it’s been too long since they just got the chance to relax together, Baekhyun tucked into his side but just to be comfortable, not to sleep.

It’s also because Chanyeol thinks they would both drop dead before they made it to the bedroom, all of his muscles ache too much to move at the moment. It’s not too bad, being on the couch. There’s the soft noise from the television coming from across the room and every few seconds he feels the breeze from the window blow on them and it’s nice.

Chanyeol’s looking at Baekhyun again and he notices he still has makeup on. He knows Baekhyun doesn’t like wearing it whenever he doesn’t have to, so Chanyeol guesses he’s pretty damn tired if he’s going to sleep with it on. The hand that isn’t stroking Baekhyuns hip comes up to feel under one of his closed eyes, where the violet tint from lack of sleep was. Chanyeol thought it was unfair how Baekhyun still got to look beautiful even though he was physically drained, while Chanyeol probably looked ill. He was thankful they were finally on a break.

Baekhyun didn’t even move once he started touching all over his face, so it was safe to say he was asleep. His lips were parted, and the left side of his face was slightly smushed against the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt, but he still wasn’t any less beautiful. His eyeliner was smudged in the outer corner of his eye as well, so Chanyeol took the chance to wipe at it with his thumb. Baekhyun’s nose wrinkled and Chanyeol couldn’t believe that actually happened.

He pulled the smaller boy closer and watched as a thin leg was subconsciously brought up over his waist, keeping Chanyeol in place. His toes were cold against Chanyeols shin. His eyes follow from the curve of his ankle up to his thigh and Chanyeol thinks he could literally stare at Baekhyun forever and not get bored. He brings his eyes back up to Baekhyun’s face again and gently swipes the fringe out of his eyes. They don’t have to get up early tomorrow, so Chanyeol decides it’s okay if he stays up a little longer to admire the boy he loves.


End file.
